legaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Marienne
'Marienne ' (マリエンヌ, Mariennu) is one of the primary antagonists of Legaia 2: Duel Saga. Like her older brother, Elliott, she is a noble of the highest rank in Darakin Citadel, adored by all who reside in the noble estate. Narcissistic, rude and hateful to all those she deems unworthy, Marienne joins Avalon in his quest for the destruction of all humans and the creation of a utopia for Mystics. She is a recurring boss along with her brother Elliott, being fought twice throught the course of the game. Appearance Marienne is a portly and stout little girl that dresses up much like a princess. Her hair is tied into pigtails that stick straight up at her sides - though it tends to move violently when she is angry - and she wears pure white attire with adorned gems and lots of frills. Marienne wears a short skirt that shows off her legs and ballerina shoes, though this leaves her underwear showing for all to see. Marienne also carries a wand with her that she uses to harm people, whether it be through hitting, poking, or shooting energy out of it. Personality Mean, spiteful, gluttonous and snobbish are perfect adjectives to describe Marienne. She believes herself superior to others due to being born a Mystic and also because of her noble status. Marienne believes in following social etiquette, although she doesn't seem to hold herself to the same high standard due to her quick mood swings and temper tantrums, as well as her gluttonous eating habit, being particularly fond of sweets. Marienne finds herself to be extraordinarily attractive, though her unexplained hatred toward certain girls hints at Marienne having self-esteem issues. She has no tolerance for any sort of criticisms to her appearance, and any such criticisms make her extraordinarily angry. Marienne is much more cruel than her older brother, Elliott, and she even berates him for having too soft a heart. She seems to have the tendencies of a slave driver, often accidentally using the word 'slave' in place of 'subordinate'. Although Marienne's personality flaws are numerous, she does show herself to be very caring and loyal to those she loves, such as Doplin, and more especially her older brother Elliott, who she draws pictures of in her diary. Story Early Life Marienne and her older sibling Elliott were abandoned in the woods by their parents as children due to being born Mystics. The abandonement left deep emotional scars in the siblings, thus their hatred of humans was born. Some time after, Bishop Doplin found Marienne and Elliott in search for Mystics and decided to raise them as nobles inside Darakin Citadel. Marienne's abandonement coupled with being raised by the evil bishop shaped her personality throughout the years, turning her into an elitist snob in adulthood. Though Marienne despises non-Mystics, she is known to have been nice to the wealthy noble children in Darakin Citadel, and she also holds Bishop Doplin in very high regard, looking up to him as her own father. ''Legaia 2: Duel Saga'' Marienne is first encountered by Lang in Gale Canyon moments after he had defeated Bubba's pet, Elfin. She and Elliott stop Bubba from attacking Lang, criticizing his behavior and reminding him that Lang has the mark of a Mystic. They tell Lang about their search for "people like them" to join them in their mission of creating a new world fit for Mystics. Lang declines their offer which provokes Marienne and Elliott to attack. They taunt Lang by revealing their Origins and after a short battle make quick work of him with their special move. Surprised that Lang survived, they order Bubba to load Lang onto the carriage and make their way toward Doplin Castle, all the while curious as to why he did not use his Origin. Marienne, in particular, believes at this point that Lang probably had the mark tattooed on him. When Lang comes to, he hears Marienne and Elliott talking about a female Mystic in a nearby prison. Marienne is furious at this female Mystic and repeatedly abuses her while calling her an "ugly little witch". Marienne and Elliott give Bubba permission to beat up Lang in the torture chamber in the hopes that he'll cave in to their demands. Bishop Doplin arrives, ordering Bubba to cease his attack on Lang. Elliott explains to the bishop that Lang will not show them his Origin. Marienne becomes irritated and boasts that she could make Lang do whatever she pleases if she got serious and begins poking him with her wand. Doplin orders Bubba to put Lang back in the prison while Marienne and Elliott join him to attend a feast that Velna has prepared. Once Lang escapes Darakin Castle Elliott is seen peering out the window and suggests that the castle bells are ringing because Lang may have escaped. Marienne quells Elliott's concern and says that Lang is such a feeble boy that the guards would just catch him and throw him right back into prison had he escaped. They are dispatched by Doplin soon after to search for Lang once more. Marienne and Elliott finally find Lang along with his team of Mystics inside the Volcanic Isle Drakonia. Marienne becomes excited at their find and tells them that she worked up quite an appetite searching for them. Elliott exclaims that he and Marienne had heard stories about Lang in every town they passed through and then criticizes Lang for stealing the Sacred Azure Stone. Marienne offers to let Lang and his cohorts live if he will just hand the stone back to them, but upon Lang's refusal they attack once again for a final showdown. During the battle they are taken aback by Lang and his friends' strength. They encourage themselves that they mustn't lose the battle and reveal how they were abandoned by their parents previously before Doplin found them. Marienne tells Elliott that they never had any parents and that Bishop Doplin is their father. After these words they push themselves to assault Lang and his crew once again in the name of Bishop Doplin. However, Marienne and Elliott are unable to prevail, even with their Origins Alvadis and Raskea, and are defeated. Marienne dies shortly before Elliott, telling him that she was proud to be his sister right before her final breath. Elliott crawls over to her and holds her hand right before he perishes. After Marienne and Elliott die, Lang and the rest of his party express their sympathy for having to kill them. Once they reach Bishop Doplin at the heart of the volcano Bishop Doplin expresses his anger at the dead siblings for failing to kill the intruders, regretting that he took them in and made them feel like family. Fortunately for Marienne and Elliott, they had no idea of Doplin's true feelings toward them. Power and Abilities Although Marienne does not look dangerous in the slightest, she holds awesome power given to her by her Pure White Origin, Alvadis. These powers include limited telekinetic abilities as well as a host of other attacks that involve powerful magic. The extent of Marienne's strength is such that even Bubba, a man strong enough to rip steel with his bare hands, fears angering her. Physical attacks *Elegant Royale - Marienne spins her wand and strikes her opponent many times. *Present Play - Marienne tucks into a ball and body slams her opponent. Supportive techniques *Rapture - Marienne covers herself in energy that increases her strength. Origin attack *White Melody - Marienne summons her origin to attack and envenom all opponents. Trivia *During battle with Elliott and Marienne in Gale Canyon a hidden cutscene for each can be accessed if the player meets the required circumstances. For these to be accessed, the player must deplete Elliott or Marienne's HP down to zero. Once this is done a scene will be shown with Elliott complaining that Lang is just playing with them and not even showing them his Origin or Marienne getting angry at Lang for knocking her down, depending on who you target. After this they automatically do their special move and Lang loses the battle. These cutscenes are very hard to access as the player must level grind to at least level 12 in order to have a chance of "beating" Elliott and Marienne in Gale Canyon. *During battle with Elliott and Marienne at the Volcanic Isle of Drakonia a hidden cutscene can be accessed as well.In order to access this cutscene, Lang must attack Elliott or Marienne directly with a Mystic Art. Elliott or Marienne must have more than half of his/her HP remaining after the Origin attack, otherwise the battle will skip to a storyline cutscene and it cannot be accessed after.The cutscene changes depending on who you target. *If Marienne is KO'd in the battle at Drakonia but Elliott defeats the party afterward, he will drop to his knees and sob that he cannot go on without his sister. If Elliott is KO'd but Marienne defeats the party afterward, she will vow to kill the rest of their families. *After Elliott and Marienne are defeated they can be fought in the battle arena at the Paradise Isle of Porchoon. According to NPCs these are their ghosts, explaining how they can be fought after their deaths. The battle is much easier, however. They repeatedly spam the same one or two attacks and never summon their Origins. *Marienne's diary can be found in her room. It is discovered that she drew a picture in it with a beat up Lang as well as a picture showing how much she loves her big brother. *Marienne's Princess Cake recipe can be learned by examining the cake on the table in her room. Unfortunately, it lowers most stats dramatically and reduces HP/MP to critical levels after eating it. *Elliott and Marienne have their own distinctive theme song that plays whenever they appear. It is called 'Eri and Mari'. *In the NA and PAL release of Legaia 2: Duel Saga, Marienne calls Elliott by his first name. However, in the Japanese release she only refers to Elliott as 'big brother'. Gallery Videos Category:Characters Category:Characters: Duel Saga